


Scent

by kamariaaelfgar9



Series: Tenebrae Series [16]
Category: K-pop, NU'EST
Genre: Blackmail, Contracts, Demons, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Fallen Angels, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Marking, Sexual Assault, Supernatural Elements, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamariaaelfgar9/pseuds/kamariaaelfgar9
Summary: Jason tries to hide and fix a problem but JR takes matters into his own hands. Mild non-con/dub-con.





	Scent

 

“You smell.”

Jason had just stepped into his apartment; not even getting the chance to take off his shoes, before JR forwent his usual greeting, instead choosing to insult his contractor.

“Okay?” Jason furrowed his brows a little, not quite understanding the point in bringing up his scent when he had just returned from a long shift at the casino. He probably reeked of alcohol and incense, with maybe a little bit of perspiration since his uniform wasn’t the coolest outfit to wear in the crowded pit.

The demon took his comment a step further by approaching Jason and leaning close, violet eyes narrowed as he _sniffed_ the human. Jason stiffened, startled by the sudden and bold act.

“You smell like someone else’s aftershave.”

Jason controlled his body’s initial reaction to widen his eyes in surprise. Instead, the human shoved JR away and huffed. “I probably smell like a lot of things.”

The demon didn’t look convinced, his violet eyes still narrowed in suspicion.

Jason should have taken a shower before he returned home.

 

* * *

 

The demon didn’t let up in the days that followed.

Every time Jason returned home, JR was there in the doorway and without a word, he would lean in to smell his contractor.

Jason had begun taking showers at work.

JR retaliated by pinning the human to the nearest wall the moment he stepped into the apartment, and proceeding to kiss him senseless. Jason started to realize that JR was making sure to cover every inch of the red-head with his scent. The question that Jason hadn’t been able to figure out was _why_.

When JR began to push further than just heavy make-outs against the front door, Jason confronted the demon.

“Why are you so horny recently?”

JR raised an eyebrow, his expression silently telling Jason to elaborate.

“Why do you keep attacking me the minute I get home? I thought at first you were giving me welcome home kisses, but let’s be real here, you just don’t _do_ things like that. Is there a reason you want to fuck as soon as I get through the door? Can’t that wait until I at least eat?”

JR had a smirk plastered onto his face by the time Jason was done voicing his complaints. “I’m just marking what’s mine.”

The demon wouldn’t say anything more on the subject.

 

* * *

 

Jason grew even more on edge as the days went by.

JR had developed a routine of sorts and Jason was worried that eventually, JR would figure out what was up.

The human didn’t want him to. It was embarrassing and disgraceful and Jason was a full grown man and was able to handle it on his own.

“Ready to use that mouth of yours?” A crude voice rasped in Jason’s ear, the wet breath sending goosebumps up his neck.

He would handle this on his _own_.

The redhead reached for his soap and spare clothes, letting out a soft squeak when a meaty hand groped his ass. He had hoped he would be able to quickly shower and head home before anyone noticed that his shift was over, but of course, he couldn’t avoid the eyes that had been watching him ever since he had been moved to that specific game floor.

“Oh, are you excited for me today, honey?”

Jason’s stomach turned. This same voice, twisted with irritation, rang through his head, _you better act like you like it_. It had been an order, one Jason had suffered through obeying for the past week and a half. He had just mastered how to keep the disgust off of his face.

“Are you excited to maybe experience _this_? Are you desperate for it, baby?”

Bile rose up in Jason’s throat as he was shoved against the row of lockers in front of him, cheek pressed uncomfortably against the cold metal. A hard weight pressed against his ass and hot breath blew in his ear. The redhead’s instincts were screaming at him to fight back, to escape, but Jason ignored them, he _couldn’t_ -

“Who do you think you are, touching what is _mine_?”

Jason felt a freezing gust of raw _power_ before the presence behind him disappeared, flying across the room, and crashing into the small coffee table and chairs that were set up for staff. The redhead whirled in the opposite direction, already knowing who he would see.

JR stood in the doorway of the staff room, his hands balled into fists so tight his knuckles were white, and his purple irises were absolutely _blazing_.  The power swirling around him was strong enough that Jason swore he could see little wisps of black smoke curling through the air.

The human couldn’t help shrinking in on himself, bowing down under the violet gaze that was looking into his very soul.

“Why was that disgusting excuse for a human touching what is mine?” JR growled – actually _growled_.

Jason couldn’t find his voice. He was genuinely frightened of the demon in that moment, and those flashing irises were robbing him of a response.

JR grew tired of Jason’s lack of a reply rather quickly and instead turned towards the other human in the room. The demon advanced on the battered male, arm coming forward to fist in his shirt and lift the terrified human until his feet were dangling in midair.

The power in the room increased – if that was even possible – and as JR was lifting his clenched fist, Jason found his voice.

“ _Stop!_ ”

The bruised human was dropped to the floor carelessly and JR went still, his hands at his sides, still balled into fists. Jason could see the tension in his shoulders, whether from pent up violence meant for the man he attacked, or simmering anger at being bound by the rules of the contract, he wasn’t sure.

“JR…”

The demon turned, his gaze flickering with flames.

Jason had to force himself not to flinch back. “Don’t hurt him…”

JR laughed without humour, the sound rough and short. “This _vermin_ deserves much more than just ‘hurt’.”

“Please…”

JR’s whole demeanor changed and the fire faded from his eyes. “You’re scared of me.”

Jason dropped his gaze, knowing that his every emotion was written plainly across his face.

“No matter how much I wish to ignore the terms of the contract and wipe the existence of this disgusting excuse of a human from the face of the planet, I cannot. My status, my heritage, and my pride as a demon will not allow me to break our terms. Therefore, you have nothing to dread, for I cannot harm you in any of the ways that you fear.”

JR’s voice was uncharacteristically soft and Jason found himself relaxing a little – he wondered if he was beginning to actually feel more at ease, or if this was because of JR’s strange demon influence.

“Look at me,” JR demanded more firmly.

Jason tentatively raised his gaze.

JR’s violet orbs held an unplaceable emotion within them, an emotion that caused Jason to quickly look away and quietly ask to be brought home.

The trip was quick and forgettable. Jason was stuck inside his head too much to remember any of it – he wasn’t even sure with what method he made it home with. As soon as he focused on the inside of his apartment and heard the front door click shut, JR was there, pressing close. Jason’s hands raised to the demon’s arms without much thought. Did he mean to push the other man away or draw him closer?

His body was trembling as JR raised a hand to his face, brushing the back of his fingers across the skin of Jason’s cheek. The human was as tense as a drawn arrow, ready to dash away at any moment.

JR didn’t do anything though. The demon just stood there, only inches between their bodies. The only thing that was touching him was JR’s hand against his cheek.

“You smell like him,” the demon murmured, his voice still holding that soft quality it had earlier. “What did he do to you?”

Jason went rigid, unwanted memories surfacing as his carefully constructed mask crumbled before his demon. He had tried so hard to hide it, to brush it off, act like he could handle it. The human let his body slump against the demon’s, face buried in his shoulder to hide the way his face twisted with suppressed tears.

He couldn’t hide it anymore. Words tumbled from his lips, muffled against JR’s shirt. Words describing how the man – his _boss_ – had approached him with grimy phrases, meant to seduce him but only made his skin crawl. He explained with a shaky voice, how when his advances had been ignored, he began to resort to threats until Jason got on his knees, hoping that if he just satisfied him this once, then it would all go away. The advances just escalated, until his boss was cornering him nearly every day, each demand more than the last. Jason began sobbing, brokenly recalling his submission, his helplessness, his resolve to handle the situation _on his own_.

JR said nothing as Jason pathetically let out all his feelings, staining the fabric of JR’s shirt. Jason knew that the demon probably thought of him as a hopeless, weak human. He was probably disgusted with Jason’s soiled body, used repeatedly by someone else when it belonged only to him.

Jason only sobbed harder.

It was somewhat surprising that JR allowed his contractor to go on for so long. Jason was down to only soft sniffles when JR finally moved. The demon lifted Jason’s chin and captured his mouth in a rough, but passionate kiss.

“Let me reclaim what is _mine_.”

The demon lifted Jason up over his shoulder and carried him into the bedroom, like a bad guy would a hostage. Jason supposed that was what he was – a hostage. He was helpless against a lot of things. Most especially, he was helpless when it came to his demon.

That night, JR wasted no time in reclaiming what was his. Jason thought he would have wanted sweet and gentle love-making, the kind that he was positive wasn’t possible with the demon. He thought their usual rough and strictly lust based fucking would make him feel even more used. But rather, JR made him feel wanted and desired and as usual, the demon knew exactly what he needed. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a reader on AFF.  
> May add a smut chapter later.


End file.
